


Best Morning

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Book Elements, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Omens Kink Meme, Lazy sunday morning, M/M, Show Elements, Sleepy Cuddles, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), This Fic Will Try to Cure Your Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: cuddles and sex on a lazy sunday morning
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme, IK Shenanigans





	Best Morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: [sleepy cuddles and maybe sex on a lazy morning](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2626649#cmt2626649)
> 
> unbetaed, unBrit-picked
> 
> Hope you feel better soon, Anon!

Crowley wakes slowly, senses returning one at a time. Soft sheets against his bare skin, and the gentle heat of morning sunlight on his back. Birds chirping outside, something he’s still getting used to since they started spending most of their time in the cottage in the South Downs rather than in London. Aziraphale’s cologne and the very faint scent of sex from last night, probably only perceptible because he sticks out his tongue to catch it. He opens his eyes.

Aziraphale is sitting up in bed next to him, wearing his usual tartan pajamas, reading glasses on his nose and a book in his hands. “Good morning,” he says softly, as if to preserve the morning quiet. He places his bookmark carefully and sets the book and his glasses on the bedside table.

“Time issit?” Crowley asks, keeping his voice low as well. He stretches like a cat and curls closer to Aziraphale’s hip, making a pleased sound when the angel starts petting his hair.

“Oh, early yet,” Aziraphale says, sliding his fingers through the auburn strands to massage Crowley’s scalp. “You can go back to sleep, if you like.”

“Nah, ‘m awake now,” Crowley says, nuzzling Aziraphale’s thigh. “Were you reading or watching me sleep?”

“I can’t do both?” Aziraphale asks, and Crowley laughs softly. “You’re so beautiful, my dear.”

“Even with my hair sticking up every which way?”

“Even then,” Aziraphale says, and they both know his fingers will muss Crowley’s hair even further.

“I’m glad you like to stay with me when I sleep,” Crowley says, curling his fingers around Aziraphale’s knee over the blankets. “I know it’s a silly habit.”

“No sillier than any of my...affectations,” Aziraphale says, and Crowley has to admit that’s true. “You enjoy it, and I like it when you allow yourself to enjoy things. You didn’t for so very long.”

“Eh, had a reputation to maintain,” Crowley says dismissively, but he’s also glad that, now that they’re both unemployed, they can do away with all the ridiculous things they’d done when they still answered to Hell and Heaven. Crowley’s barren flat, Aziraphale’s caution, the distance between them…

“How would you like to spend your day?” Aziraphale asks, shifting his hand down to work the muscles at the base of Crowley’s skull. “Breakfast? Maybe a walk?”

“I want to stay right here,” Crowley says, tightening his grip. “Maybe get you out of those pajamas.”

Aziraphale laughs brightly, the sound somehow perfectly matched to the warm summer sunlight and the early morning birdsong. A quick miracle and a shimmy later and Aziraphale is naked beside him, head on the pillow, practically nose to nose. Aziraphale’s skin is warm and soft when he reaches out to touch, and Crowley turns his head to smear a kiss into Aziraphale’s neck.

A twist and a half-turn and Crowley is on his back, Aziraphale’s smiling face above him, solid body pressing him into the mattress the way he likes best. They’re still tangled up in the covers, so Crowley shoves them aside just enough to get his hands on the plush weight of Aziraphale’s hips and rolls his own lazily, sliding his half-hard cock against the crease of Aziraphale’s hip.

“Mm, you have the best ideas,” Aziraphale says, grinding back. He reaches between them to shift their position, and then their cocks are sliding against each other, the friction in the enclosed space between their bellies delicious and warm.

They slide lazily against each other for a while, no urgency, no need to rush to completion like they sometimes do. Crowley loses all sense of time, surrounding himself in the sensation of Aziraphale’s skin against his own, the smells, the salty-sweetness of Aziraphale’s skin under his tongue. But eventually his body’s needs become more pressing, and he gasps out “more” against Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“I have you,” Aziraphale says, and slips his hand between them to wrap around their cocks. The added pressure and pull is exactly what Crowley needs, and he moans happily, burying his face in Aziraphale’s neck and gripping his arms. “That’s it, my darling, that’s it.”

Soon enough Crowley is coming, spilling warm and wet between them, hips stuttering. Aziraphale lets go and pushes into the mess, hips rocking a few times before he comes with a grunt. Too comfortable to move, Crowley cups Aziraphale’s face and kisses him languidly, snogging until their skin is too sticky to be comfortable. He banishes the results of their lovemaking with a click of the fingers and then Aziraphale rolls off him, pulling Crowley to his broad, furred chest. Crowley throws an arm and a leg over Aziraphale and sighs contentedly.

“Good morning?” Aziraphale asks, strong arm tucking Crowley into his side.

“Good morning, angel,” Crowley agrees, head happily cradled in Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Best morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/615970059712659456/best-morning-melayneseahawk-good-omens-neil)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
